heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Aldo Nova
Aldo Nova (born Aldo Caporuscio on November 13, 1956) is a Canadian hard rock guitarist, keyboardist, vocalist, songwriter, and producer. Nova initially gained fame with his self-titled debut album Aldo Nova in 1982 which climbed to Billboard's number 8 position, and its accompanying single, "Fantasy", which climbed to number 23 on the Billboard Hot 100. Career Signing with Portrait Records, Nova released a self-produced album Aldo Nova in 1982 that had two singles: "Fantasy" and "Foolin' Yourself". His second album Subject...Aldo Nova from 1983 had two singles: "Monkey on Your Back" and "Always Be Mine". His third album Twitch from 1985 had two singles: "Rumours of You" and "Tonite (Lift Me Up)". Nova was displeased with the album and the record company's insistence on making a more commercial album. After supporting the Twitch album Nova asked to be released from his contract, which the record company would not do. Nova decided to move to Montreal and work on jingles, waiting for his contract to expire in 1991, stating he would not work on an album he didn't have full creative control over. In 1990, Aldo Nova wrote the main guitar riff that would be used in the Jon Bon Jovi song "Blaze of Glory". In 1991, to return the favour, Bon Jovi worked with Nova on his Jambco Records (Jon Bon Jovi's label) release Blood on the Bricks. It had three singles: "Blood on the Bricks", "Medicine Man", and "Someday". In addition, Nova produced some early Celine Dion albums. He co-wrote the hit song, "A New Day Has Come" for Dion, and has been featured playing guitar, synthesizer, and percussion on her records. He also wrote her songs "Your Light" and "I Can't Fight the Feelin'", "You and I" (which was used as Hillary Clinton's campaign song and as the Air Canada theme song). He co-wrote the Blue Öyster Cult song "Take Me Away" and was a member of "The Guitar Orchestra Of The State Of Imaginos" on their album Imaginos. In 1996, he received a Grammy Award as producer for Celine Dion's "Falling into You" for Album of the Year. In 1997, he released the much acclaimed, mostly instrumental album, Nova's Dream, which featured a different side of his talents as a musician writer. The album is considered by his fans as one of his best alongside his eponymous debut and Subject. He co-wrote the Latin Grammy nominated song "Aqui" for the Chilean rock group La Ley on the album Uno. He also co-wrote and co-produced 4 other tracks on that album, which later that year won a Grammy for best Latin/Alternative/Rock Album. As a songwriter, Nova's hits include Clay Aiken's "This Is The Night" (co-written with Chris Braide and Gary Burr), which in the US was a number one hit and the best selling single of 2003. He was also the only writer to have written or co-written five songs on Dion's Taking Chances album. In 2003, Nova received an International Achievement Award at the SOCAN Awards in Toronto for co-writing the Dion song "A New Day Has Come". In 2008 he began working on a Rock Opera named The Life and Times of Eddie Gage ''which underwent significant work throughout the years, and by 2015 the album was renamed ''Spaceman ''having went through 12 different versions. By this time Aldo had written over 100 songs and even posting some scrapped songs to his facebook page such as ''That's What Love Can Do, The Border, and Dyin' From a Broken Heart. In the early months of 2016 Aldo finally finished the rock opera now renamed Space ''with 20 songs and said that it was " mixed, mastered, and ready to go ". The album's release was halted and by late 2016 Aldo decided to re-record Fantasy which inspired him to re-record 5 other songs from his first album with 1 new song ''I'm a Survivor. Aldo recorded this new album in 2017, and in mid 2018 released the first single Fantasy 2.0, which received mix reviews. The album was revealed to be 2.0 and was to be released on October 19, 2018. During interviews for the promotion of 2.0 ''Aldo said that the rock opera ''Space ''now had 32 songs and was to be released in 2019 after he had toured ''2.0. However he wasn't sure because he said the release of 2.0 had reignited a flame in him and that he was writing new music again extensively. In early 2019 Aldo released the music video to I'm a Survivor ''and announced a fall tour. In an interview with Loudwire Aldo said that the rock opera was once again called ''The Life and Times of Eddie Gage '', and also posted on his Facebook page that it was to have 24 songs on it and have a two hour running time, being released in early 2020. Army of Ghosts Aldo Nova stated on his facebook page that he had over 200 songs written and ready to go sitting in his hard drive. They feature unknown singers and are to be released as a 6 disc compilation called the ''Army of Ghosts after he releases and promotes the rock opera The Life and Times of Eddie Gage. Aldo has posted some of these songs to his YouTube and Facebook accounts which are, Busted Up, Nothing Feels So Good, and others. Discography Studio albums * Aldo Nova (1982) #8 US 2× Platinum * Subject...Aldo Nova (1983) #56 US Gold & Canada Platinum * Twitch (1985) Canada Gold * Blood on the Bricks (1991) #124 US * Nova's Dream (1997) * 2.0 (2018) * The Life and Times of Eddie Gage (2020) Compilations * A Portrait of Aldo Nova (1991) * The Best of Aldo Nova (2006) * Under the Gun...A Portrait of Aldo Nova (2007) Singles Songwriter/Producer Tours Category:Canadian hard rock musicans Category:Canadian heavy metal guitarists Category:Canadian heavy metal singers